Fastlane Pretty Cure
Fastlane Pretty Cure is the 23rd fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the seventh and final series of the third generation. This series has a friendship and biker gangs theme. Story In the city of the Star Roads, Seidou, an evil biker gang called Road Devils has been terrorizing the city. Now 5 girls have been given the power of the legendary Pretty Cure so they can take the roads back. Characters Pretty Cure [[Caitlyn Star Lee|'Caitlyn Star Lee']] / Cure Star Intro: "The lovely Star of the Road, Cure Star!" Attack: Star Driver Caitlyn is a cool, sweet, and cheerful 15 year girl who loves looking at boys, eating pizza and watch action movies and TV shows. She is Irish and Korean and she grew up in Busan, and now lives in Seidou, Japan. Her favorite sports team is Manchester United FC and her favorite movie is The Fast and The Furious. She is a rookie player of the Seidou Academy soccer team. Her dream is to be a model and professional racer. She transforms into Cure Star and her theme colors are Black and Cyan. [[Minerva Sinclair|'Minerva Sinclair']] / Cure Hope Intro: "The faithful hope of the Star Roads, Cure Hope!" Attack: Dreaming Hope Minerva is a quiet 15 year old girl who has a strong sense of justice. She gets her heart broken a lot by boys rejecting her but still does not give up. She is a Scottish and Japanese girl who lived in Edinburgh and Glasgow, but was born and now lives in Seidou. She reads countless books about romance and how to date boys but still looks awkward when it's time to put it into practice. Other than romantic books, she reads fashion magazines. She is also a soccer player in Seidou Academy but she is not only experienced, she is the captain. She transforms into Cure Hope and her theme colors are White and Red. Yuki Hara / Cure Gleaming Intro: "The beautiful sparkle of the Star Roads, Cure Gleaming!" Attack: Gleaming Blue Sparkle Yuki is a loving, caring 17 year old girl who can be strict sometimes. She has a scary temper. She refused to join the Pretty Cure team early on because she thought Caitlyn and Minerva were part of a trouble-making biker gang. She is scared of bugs, specifically spiders, though she would conquer her fear in the Halloween episode. She is the oldest of the team and cares for her teammates like a sister. She is the student council president at Seidou Academy, and her younger sister Miyuki is the vice president. She transforms into Cure Gleaming and her theme color is Light Blue with Yellow as a sub-theme color. [[Sienna Clarke|'Sienna Clarke']] / Cure Lush Intro: "The stylish diva of the Star Roads, Cure Lush!" Attack: Lush Arrow Sienna is a soft-spoken 16 year old girl from a wealthy family. She was born in New Zealand and raised in Seidou. She takes her friends to the best restaurants and throws large parties for them. She buys expensive clothes. Her parents doesn't like it when she is careless with the money, even when the family is rich however. She is on the archery club at Seidou Academy. She transforms into Cure Gleaming and her theme color is Lime Green and Hot Pink with Silver as a sub-theme color. [[Leona Durham|'Leona Durham']] / Cure Lionheart Intro: "The lion of the Star Roads, hear me roar! Cure Lionheart! Attack: Lion Barrier, Lion Claw Leona is a tough, brash 16 year old girl from Canada. She was born in Detroit, Michigan, grew up in Toronto, Ontario, and recently moved to Seidou. She was extremely poor, living in the streets, and she had to learn how to survive. She stole food, robbed banks, even joined a notorious gang because she thought they could protect her, but then she was beaten by her so called.friends in her gang and escaped through a small boat on the Pacific, and she survived on eating raw fish. She landed in Japan, was befriended by Sienna. She is on the soccer club in Seidou Academy. She transforms into Cure Lionheart and her theme color is Orange and Brown with Blue as a sub-theme color. Allies [[Wheeler|'Wheeler']] The wheel shaped mascot of the series. He is a bit wild. [[Katrina|'Katrina']] A Seidou police officer who is one of Caitlyn's biggest friends. Villains [[Road Devils|'Road Devils']] An evil biker gang that has been causing despair in Seidou. They are outlaws who do not care about rules. They appeal to outcasts, criminals, and otherwise alienated people. They have grown stronger with more and more people being recruited. Their logo is a flaming red devil with bull horns. [[Mongo|'Mongo']] The muscular leader of the Road Devils. He was an enthusiastic biker who wanted to start his own biking club modeled by the ones in the USA. He wants to take over all of Japan. He is calm and strikes when his enemies least expects them. [[Rowdy Roddy Biker|'Rowdy Roddy Biker']] Mongo's second in command. He is the biggest hothead while Mongo is calm. [[Benjamin|'Benjamin']] A former Seidou policeman turned Road Devil. He knows police tactics and eventually, Pretty Cure tactics so he plans ahead. Items [[Star Pact|'Star Pact']] The transformation items of the series. To activate, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure, Take the Road!|'Pretty Cure, Take the Road!']]" Locations Seidou The city where the story takes place. It was a peaceful, safe city until the Road Devils took over much of the city, and ever since, it's chaotic. * Seidou Academy * Seidou Star Park * Seidou Bike Shop Episodes 1: Fight Back! Take the Road! 2: Minerva becomes Cure Hope! References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Fastlane Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Friendship Themed Series